heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Be My Valentine, Charlie Brown
Be My Valentine, Charlie Brown is the 13th Prime-time animated TV special based upon the popular comic strip Peanuts, by Charles M. Schulz. It originally aired on the CBS network on January 28, 1975 and aired annually on CBS from 1975 to 2000. It has aired annually on ABC since 2001. Plot Linus is fond of his teacher, Miss Othmar. To prove his point, he buys her a huge heart-shaped box of chocolates. However, Violet warns him it is probably not smart to fall in love with a teacher. But Linus says that he's fond of the "ground she walks on." When he leaves Sally believes that Linus bought the candy for her, and decides to make him a valentine in return. Later, Lucy goes to a puppet show held by Snoopy. At the concessions stand, Lucy asks for popcorn. However, because Snoopy can't understand Lucy he gives her candy, then soda, and finally popcorn. With Charlie Brown narrating the show, Snoopy tells a story about true lovers that is a little too "interactive" for Lucy's taste. Valentine's Day then comes and the gang brings valentine cards for everybody. Charlie Brown brings a briefcase hoping he will get lots of valentines. However, after the cards are passed out, it turns out Charlie Brown got none except for a very small candy heart reading "Forget It Kid". Linus also never gave his candy to Miss Othmar because she left with her boyfriend. Sally who still believes the box of candy is for her, is dismayed when he attempts to go after the teacher to give her the candy. Both heartbroken, they take their sadness and anger in different ways. Linus throws his chocolate off a bridge, not knowing that Snoopy and Woodstock are under it eating the chocolates as they catch each one he throws off, while Charlie Brown kicks his mailbox. The next day Violet gives Charlie Brown a used valentine, as an apology, despite Schroder berating Violet for buying a card for him the day after Valentine's Day and giving it to him out of guilt (though this is hypocrisy as he didn't give Lucy a valentine). As Charlie Brown and Linus meet at the brick wall later, Charlie Brown expresses hope that Violet's pity valentine will start a trend, and he'll get even more valentines the following year. Sequel A Charlie Brown Valentine was produced in 2002. Production Notes *After this episode was originally aired, children all over America sent valentines to Charlie Brown out of sympathy. *At the end credits, puppet caricatures of everyone who worked on the show, including Charles Schulz, Lee Mendelson, Bill Melendez, and the Peanuts kids were shown. *The scene where kids leave to celebrate Valentine's Day appears to be borrowed from another Peanuts special, You're Not Elected. *It was the last special for Stephen Shea as Linus and Lynn Mortensen (and Linda Jenner) as Sally. They would be replaced by Liam Martin and Gail M. Davis. Voice cast * Duncan Watson: Charlie Brown * Melanie Kohn: Lucy van Pelt * Stephen Shea: Linus van Pelt * Lynn Mortensen: Sally Brown * Greg Felton: Schroeder * Linda Ercoli: Violet/Frieda * Bill Melendez: Snoopy/Woodstock Home video releases Be My Valentine, Charlie Brown was released on VHS in the 1980s by Kartes Video Communications, Media Home Entertainment and its Hi-Tops Video subsidiary through the "Snoopy's Home Video Library" collection, then in 1994 by Paramount Home Entertainment. Paramount released the special in 2003 on DVD with You're in Love and It's Your First Kiss. It was rereleased on January 15, 2008 by Warner Bros. Home Video in a "remastered deluxe edition" with a new bonus featurette, "Unlucky in Love: An Unrequited Love Story". Be My Valentine, Charlie Brown has also been released on laserdisc, and is available on ITunes. References External links *DVD Review of Deluxe Edition * Category:Peanuts television specials Category:Animated television specials Category:CBS television specials Category:1975 television films Category:Films directed by Phil Roman Category:1975 television specials Category:1975 in American television Category:Valentine's Day fiction